The Love of a Family
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Miley was born with a rare heart condition while seven months later Lilly was as well...Soon the two became sisters. Liley.  Sorry for the bad summarry


The love of a family

The Stewart family smiled at their beautiful baby lying in the bassinet. They had come up with the name of Miley Ray for the bundle of joy. It was such an exciting thing to finally have brought their baby girl home with them. It had taken them months before they were able to conceive a baby and when they had the two loving parents were over the moon with joy.

Unfortunately there were complications with little Miley after she had finally entered the world. Her mother and father were heartbroken when they were told she had a horrible heart condition. The doctors said they would try everything they could to keep her from dying. So the baby was kept in the ICU for months before she was released with a somewhat healthier heart.

Seven months later Miley was finally able to leave with her parents, who were ecstatic to have their baby girl with them. She was the happiest baby a parent could ask for, laughing and smiling every minute of the day. It was as if she was never even sick.

That same day, halfway across the country, a young mother was lying in a hospital bed in hardcore labor. Her mother sat by her bed squeezing her hand as the young women screamed in pain. The women's husband had been a killed in a car crash only a few weeks before the baby was due and she knew without him there with her there was no way she could take of this baby alone.

She and her mother had already made plans for the baby; they were giving it to an orphanage after she was able to be released from the hospital. Yes, the women hated having to give up her baby girl but she knew that it was what was best for her.

Once the baby girl was born, she was diagnosed with a heart condition just as the Stewart's baby was. The young women began to tear up in shock. How could her little girl have a heart condition? Had she not done right when she had been carrying her? All these thoughts ran through her head while her baby girl was rushed to the NICU. Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace as they cried for the baby's pain.

The little girl, whom her mother had named Lillian Rose, spent almost 6 and a half months in the hospital until she was healthy enough to be released. Her mother, Jessica, spent all of her time sitting with her baby girl reading stories to her, playing with her, and most of the time cuddling her. And as much as she wanted to keep her little girl, she wouldn't be able to care for her the way Lillian needed.

Fifteen years later and both girls are as healthy and happy as can be. Lillian was adopted when she was only five years old. The family whom adopted her just happened to be the parents of Miley Stewart as well. Having two fifteen year old girls, whom were only 7 months apart, and both had heart conditions was sometimes an overwhelming thing for the parents but they loved their two daughters more than the world combined.

It was Monday morning, and time for the two teenage girls to get ready for school. They weren't that popular at school but they weren't nerds either. Both were very close to each other, and shared a best friend named Oliver Oken. The three of them were inseparable. Nothing or nobody could come between them.

"Miley, Lilly, it's time to get up and ready for school." Their father, Robbie, yelled from the kitchen while he mixed the pancake batter. Having two daughters was wonderful for him. He was very protective of his daughters, especially after his wife died a couple of years ago.

His two daughters were his life now, Robbie's world revolved around taking care of and protecting them. He hadn't either one of them go on any dates and if they brought a guy home besides their best friend Oliver, he would have his shotgun ready. This is why no one ever asked the two girls out.

After both the girl's dressed themselves and brushed their hair, they hurried down the stairs inhaling the delightful smell of pancakes and bacon. "Morning daddy." The brunette girl said happily as she and her sister sat down at the kitchen table. Miley loved her family more than anything. She grew really close her father after their mother died. And always looked after her sister when they were away from Mr. Stewart.

Robbie smiled at the girls, giving a tight hug to each of them before putting some food onto their plates. "Now you two eat up." With that said, Lilly dug into the stack of pancakes in front of her as her sister laughed in amusement. Her sister always amused her when it came to food, she thought it was adorable the way she stuffed the food into her mouth. Though their father thought differently.

When the girls got to school, Oliver was waiting for them by the lockers. "Hey guys." He smiled at his two best friends walking down the hall to where he was. "Hey Ollie." The brunette said, giving him a friendly hug. Lilly only stood there and watched, smiling at the boy who she secretly had a crush on. She hadn't even told her sister that.

Miley looked at her sister, surprised to see her being shy in front of Oliver. It was Oliver, their donut of a best friend. And her sister of all people was being shy in front of _him_! She wanted to laugh at that but didn't only gave her sister a weird look. "Lils, why the heck are you being shy?" She asked softly with a small chuckle.

The blonde laughed. "I'm not being shy, Miles. I'm just thinking." She said as she made her way to her locker, taking her books out and slamming it shut. Then she hurried into homeroom leaving Miley and Oliver confused at her actions. Oliver could that something was definitely up with her and began to worry.

"Okay, something is definitely up with Lilly." The dark haired boy said as he looked at the door of the room that the girl had just walked through. Miley agreed with him on that one because her sister was never shy in front of anyone no matter who the person.

The brunette was definitely going to talk to her sister as soon as they got some time to their selves. She wasn't going to let whatever was bothering her sister go any longer. "Me too. I'll talk to her at lunch about it."

Once the bell for lunch time rang Miley grabbed her sister's hand dragging her to the lunch room and sitting her down in a chair while she sat in one herself. "Lil, tell me what's bothering you. You're not yourself today sweetie." She said softly, taking the blonde's hand in hers. "Are you okay? Is your chest in pain?" The blonde laughed while shaking her head.

Lilly hated being asked if she was okay or if she was in pain. She was fine. As fine as fine can be. The only thing bothering was Oliver. She couldn't help but smile every time she had seen him. He was the perfect person for and she wanted to make sure he knew that. So badly. But she was scared to death to tell him.

Her sister waved a hand in her face since she was zoned out. "Lil, talk to me." The blonde smiled as she came out from her thoughts. "Oh sorry Miles…I was thinking." Miley sighed as she pulled her sister in for a tight hug. She was really begun to worry about her. She'd never seen her sister act as she was today. Besides this morning when they had eaten breakfast with their father.

"Tell me what you were thinking about then, sweetie."

The other girl looked at the ground, she knew if she had told her seven month older sister how she felt about Oliver she would go ballistic. Her sister was very protective of her dating exactly as their dad was. Both of them had thought that Lilly was some fragile girl with a weakened heart when really she was just a girl looking for the man who stole her heart.

She felt the brunette stroke her back as she finally decided to speak up. "I like Oliver…I like him a lot Miles." Miley looked at her as if she were insane but quickly regretted when she saw the blonde get up to leave. She quickly got up as well and wrapped her sister in her arms. "Hey…it's okay if you like him more than a friend Lils. I'd actually feel better if you were going out with him then some guy we don't know. Besides he can be sweet when he wants to."

Lilly grinned cheerfully while resting her head on her sister's shoulder. She was very happy to have the brunette be happy for her. Besides their father, Miley was one of the most important person to her, whom she never had wanted to lose. Especially if it were over something ridiculous.

"Thanks, Miles." The blonde said softly. Her sister smiled back at her as they sat back down in their chairs waiting for Oliver to show up. "So are you gonna tell him, sweetie?" The other girl shook her head as she took out her lunch from the bag she packed the night before.

Finally a few moments after sitting in silence their best friend came over with a tray filled with fries and took seat next to Miley. "Man, I love fry day! There fries are amazing." Oliver grinned while stuffing his face with the French fries sitting in front of him. Both girls laughed as they watched him in amusement. He looked at them. "What? Never seen a boy eat fries before?" His best friends only laughed harder.

Lilly smiled to herself, watching the man of her dreams stuffing his face. Of course that's not something that would make a girl like him unless that girl was exactly like him. Which the blonde girl was. If only he knew that. It would make her dreams come true.

The brunette watched as her sister stared at Oliver. She could tell she really had liked him more than a friend and wanted so desperately for Lilly to be happy. The girl wanted her to just get off her chest and tell him before it was too late. Miley, herself, was on the verge of telling him but knew it wasn't her place. So she nudged her sister on the leg, telling her with her eyes to tell him already.

Her blonde haired sister shook her head in response. The other girl sighed, giving her a questioning look wondering why she wouldn't tell him. "Because…" Lilly whispered. "He probably won't like me back." Miley shook her head at her. Any guy who wouldn't like her sister back would be insane. The blonde was the most beautiful girl in the world. "Lils, that's not true. I'm sure he would. And if he doesn't I'll kick his butt." She whispered back with a smirk.

Lilly sighed, she couldn't take it anymore. She decided it probably would better if she had told him. It probably would take some pressure off of her. So to make her sister and herself happy she got up, then took a seat right next to Oliver. He had finished eating all of his fries and was now onto his drink when she came over.

"Oliver, can I tell you something?" She asked, a shy smile appearing on her face. The boy nodded while he wiped the ketchup from his face with his napkin. "Anything, Lil." Lilly took a deep breath. "I like you, I like you a lot. As like more of a friend kind of way. I've been having thoughts about us sitting at the beach making out…and I can't stop. So please Ollie tell me you like me back."

Miley watched to make sure he didn't say anything to make her sister upset. Oliver on the other hand didn't respond immediately, instead he thought of what it would be like to be with Lilly and shivered. He couldn't imagine at all being with her. Of course he had thought that she was beautiful and really good looking but he just couldn't themselves ever being a couple. But he didn't want to upset her by saying that, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Lil…" He finally began after he thought over being with her. "But I just can't see you and I as a couple. Please don't take that the wrong way, I'm not saying it to hurt you. I just can't be with you. I-I gotta go."

The brunette shook her head in disappointment while her sister slouched down in her chair about ready to burst out crying. Miley hurried to her side, pulling her onto her lap. "Lilly, it's okay." She soothed into her ear as she held her close to her body. "It's okay, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around her, mad at Oliver for hurting her sister like this. She was most certainly gonna kill him for this. Even if he rejected her lightly. He was dead in her mind.

Lilly sobbed onto her older sister's chest, knowing this was going to happen. She hated boys, all they ever did was reject her and she knew why. Because she was some frail girl with a weak heart, just like her father and sister thought. She could feel her sister stroking her hair as her head had it's face buried in her chest.

After a while of sobbing and crying, the blonde felt her heart tense up in her chest. It was very uncomfortable for her, she tried to ignore but it wouldn't subside. So she tugged on her sister's hair. Miley looked down at her as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Are you okay sweetie?" The blonde shook her head as she pointed to her chest.

Her sister looked down at her chest, then back up to the girl. "Does it hurt baby?" Lilly nodded as she held it with her hands. "It feels tensed up, Miley." She cried, burring her face back into the other's chest.

Miley pulled her closer, rocking her back and forth as she tried to soothe the girl's pain. She knew she would have to call their dad to take them home because once the heart tensed up, it usually meant something horrible for her sister's condition. So she got up with her sister in her arms and said, "We're going to the nurse, so she can call daddy. He'll help you feel better sweetie." She softly pressed her lips onto the blonde's forehead as they made their way down the hallway.


End file.
